The normal zonule will be characterized both anatomically and chemically in man and selected laboratory animals of different ages, to establish criteria for evaluating disease of the zonule. Special study will be made of the zonular relationships of importance in cataract extraction and rhegmatogenous retinal detachment. The site of zonular destruction in enzymatic digestions and in an experimental model of lens dislocation will be investigated to increase the understanding of zonular fiber organization, as well as the mechanism of enzymatic zonulolysis. The anatomic studies will be carried out with the use of an original in situ staining technique and transmission and scanning electron microscopy. Chemical characterization of the zonule will include analysis of both its amino acid and carbohydrate composition by standard methods. The same techniques will be used to study all examples of primary and secondary zonular pathology which are obtained through the Eye Pathology Laboratory and Eye Bank.